


一个摸鱼集子

by RosaXiAO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaXiAO/pseuds/RosaXiAO
Summary: 这是一个即兴摸鱼的鱼塘。一个存放一些稍纵即逝的脑洞的集散地。没有意义，单纯自娱自乐的存档。基本为原创脑洞大概是脑子里那些随机出现的男孩子和男孩子/女孩子和女孩子/男孩子和女孩子的故事





	1. Chapter 1

我醒来看到的第一眼是她坐在窗沿边上眺望窗外。她将齐肩短发扎成小揪揪，身上除了一件加大码的男士衬衫外便什么都没穿，衣摆堪堪遮住漂亮的臀部，两条光滑的长腿就这么简单的交错着。衬衫一看就不是我的，那就是她的了。我的动静让她扭过头，她心照般指了指窗外挂着的其他大码男式衣物：“独居女性必备单品，嗯哼。别盯我，我太久没洗衣服了。”  
屋内很闷，我身上还盖着遮羞的被子。皮肤和棉织物的触感是如此真实，以至于我掐了一把脸发现痛感之后才敢拉开被子看看昨晚发生了什么。  
我和我一直喜欢的学姐睡了。重点不是这个，而是我失去了断片后的所有记忆。我的想法全写在了脸上，她轻轻笑出了声。惹得我的脸一通涨红，我恨不得在地上找个缝钻进去。  
在我恍惚的过程中，没有眼镜加持下的视线出现了两条白白的线条，线条越放越大，接下来看到的是学姐的脸。学姐身上的衬衫很大，再加之领口上的扣子并没有扣上，我的注意力不自觉地飘到春光乍泄的地方。她说抱歉，空调坏了，只能委屈我在蒸笼里待了一个美好的夜晚。然后她在我脸上轻轻给我一个吻。随后她操着两条大长腿就往浴室走去。在哗哗水声中，我摸了摸脸上粘上唾液的部分，湿湿黏黏的——她刚刚舔掉了我脸颊上的汗珠。

我听到她在哼歌，看样子她心情不错。可我的大脑还被她白花花的胸脯占据着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼。  
> 是刚刚在跑步机一小时流汗流的，幻视了一个pljj  
> 是419之后的清晨  
> 想写的只有男士衬衫、舔掉汗液和大长腿
> 
> 有没有注意到“我”的性别特征被我隐去了。


	2. Chapter 2

他们只是露水情缘。聊天，看电影，一起吃饭，然后开房，哪样都少不了，在床上的dirty talk也不过是快感的支配，就连一人一根事后烟都是各从各的裤兜里掏的，理由是抽不惯对方的牌子。屋里烟云密布，谁都没有说话，他们都知道，只要谁的烟烧得只剩下烟屁股，就会起身洗个澡，然后将残局留给另一个人处理。这是他们最开始就定下来的规矩。空气里只剩下中央空调的运作声，和两人沉重的呼吸声。谁都不想在为这场欢愉收尾，两人在短短几分钟内暗暗较劲，宛若还和之前那般在床上的厮杀。他们只是为了寻找快感才结为伴侣。他们会定时见面，但都明白只为了约会的最后一步——做爱。说是炮友，也不准确，因为情侣间所做的一切，他们都会做：亲吻，牵手，交心，分享彼此的一切。事实是，他们并不相爱。每次约会在进行到最后一步之前，没有人会觉得他们的结合只是为了快感，没有感情。洗完澡之后两人也不会相拥而眠，痛痛快快睡醒后就一起去退房，就连房费和安全套钱也是一人一半。通常在离开酒店前，他们都会谈好下一次约会的时间，如果恰好顺路的话也许还会走上一段。当然还是一个往左一个往右的情况比较多，床上的伴侣在下了床之后宛若从未见过面。真奇怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段话让我越发明白了Ao3的美丽。  
> 被屏蔽七次我都不知道我惹哪了  
> 是做爱？是dirty talk？想不明白。


	3. 燃烧

她在平平无奇过完一生，和在某个时间点如同烟火绚烂般结束生命间选择了后者。她是虔诚的信徒，那天也和往常一样做着例行祷告，神突然降临到她的身边。她的人生活到现在和许多人一样普普通通，普普通通的长大，普普通通的工作，就连伴侣也是普普通通的。她才三十出头，刚和谈了七年的对象结束爱情长跑，携手走进婚姻坟墓，纵然家里人期待下一代的愿望强烈，她和丈夫还想再等等。他们的订婚礼物就是现在居住的房子的首付，就算分期已经还了两年有余，对于一对刚结婚的爱侣来讲压力还是不小的。他们没有底气在现在许诺孩子一个未来。

神就是这样降临到她的身边。她虽然过得普普通通，比上不足比下有余，可哪个女孩心中不曾有过一点旖旎幻想呢？虽然她已经为人妻，可曾在最热恋时期她也曾对丈夫有过浪漫的想法，不幸的是泡沫对上钢板哪有不碎的道理。钢板虽然冰冷，但心肠还是热的，嘴上从不说甜言蜜语，但她明白，再好的她也抓不住。随着年龄增长，她的那些泡沫早已经深藏心底。他做过最浪漫的事情就是把求婚戒指藏在蛋糕里，俗套的爱情故事桥段。她嗤之以鼻，但面上也只是愣了一下，点头接受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感在于一个词：燃烧生命  
> 当时瘫在床上就在备忘录里敲出来的  
> 大概走向和戴安娜王妃差不多？“她”看清了周围的人和事包括自己丈夫的平庸，开始积极改造自己，然后在挥霍最美好的人生的路上的某个瞬间陨灭。  
> 只是还在脑洞活跃，没有实际大纲


	4. Chapter 4

我把车停在路肩。乡村地带信号差得要死，网络和GPS在无人区并不好用，于是我只能借助最原始的工具——地图。感谢上帝感谢佛祖，在这次启程前在加油站我多看了一眼摆在收银台上口香糖旁边的地图。我探起身子，眯着眼睛隔着玻璃窗试图往外寻找有无公路编号，突然右肩被什么东西砸了下，我没有回头，只伸手接过。原来是副望远镜。

我把从加油站买的零零碎碎都放到了手套箱。确定完公路编号后，正想掏出地图，就发现小孩把两条腿架到了手套箱上，脚丫子抵着玻璃。她穿着短裤，光着脚，袜子和鞋脱得七扭八歪，副驾驶座下面还有一堆糖纸和一些薯片渣渣。我叫了两声，她还在含着棒棒糖专注于她的游戏之中。

我的好脾气终于被消磨干净。我粗鲁地拔掉她的耳机，没好声好气地命令她把腿放下去。她发出懊恼的吼叫，乖乖放弃对手套箱的不正确对待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是公路片片段。  
> 有一说一，我受洛丽塔的影响太深了


	5. Chapter 5

他被他压在一个不容易被人发现的角落。事情很简单，他无意间路过，看到了另一个他。结果一个不想打照面的人从另一头走来，被他看见了，拉着这个无辜路人就往相反方向跑，找了个角落躲了起来。被拽着跑的他很无语，明明和他没关系，却受牵连。  
脚步声由远到近，再由近到远，这一过程中他们的脸保持不到一厘米的距离。他被人压在身下，可施压者的注意力全在哒哒声上，趁着近距离，他观察着眼前人。长得并不赖嘛，他想。 **他们的嘴唇靠的很近，近到以至于他伸出舌头，舌尖划过上门牙，缓缓舔了舔上嘴唇时，也顺带湿润了另一个人的唇。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写的只有最后一句。  
> 灵感来源于戴着口罩、昏昏欲睡的我舔了舔上嘴唇，结果舔到了口罩内壁


	6. Chapter 6

他们已经很久没有出门了。男孩摸一把头发，刘海发梢已经末过眼睛。他低吼了一句，然后瘫在沙发上，手摸在沙发缝里寻找着女孩可能落在缝中的发卡。结果掏出来一个HelloKitty，粉色的猫脸别在发顶显得滑稽。女孩抱着水杯从厨房出来，看到男友一脸生无可恋就开始笑。楼是老楼，隔音差到让不知哪户人家又在敲暖气管。


	7. 逃婚伊始

捧花、礼服、热闹的气氛、熙熙攘攘的人群，无不提醒我现在处于什么地方。我，活了三十年，还有五个小时就要参加那场一生中独属于自己的婚礼。我现在缩在准备室中哼哼咬着手指，我的好朋友们——也是这次的伴娘团——正站在距离我二十步远的地方热闹的讨论着捧花会被谁接到。我还没有换上一袭白纱，现在还穿着昨天晚上的睡衣，专门挑我最喜欢的小熊睡衣陪伴我度过最后一个单身夜。

热闹是他们的，无助属于我。老天啊，我完全没有想过有一天我也会换上这么漂亮的裙子，挽着要共度余生的男人缓缓走进礼堂，在众人祝福的目光下交换戒指然后亲吻彼此。我才三十岁。然而我已经成为很多人心目中的人生赢家了：丈夫优秀还爱我，我事业有成刚升职。只有我自己知道，我为了这段婚姻要付出多少，我们预定好在我工作彻底稳定前不要孩子，但是这个约定将在我三十五岁过期。我只有五年去打拼我的事业——可我总觉得我爱我的工作胜过未来的枕边人。女孩们叽叽喳喳的声音盖过我的思考，我又有一次意识到我的单身时间如同沙漏般无声无息地消失着。

奶嘴、辅食、无止境的哭闹、二十四小时的看护……我一想到这里我就陷入短暂的抑郁情绪，这些太痛苦了，真的。我还年轻，我才三十岁。我不想过早就进入这些无趣的循环中。她们还沉浸在宴会的猎艳幻想中——我承认我的未婚夫的朋友都很出色——没有留意到今日的主角之一的一些疯狂想法。  
我还年轻，我才三十岁，我还没有驾着越野带着小姑娘从美东穿过美利坚大陆到西海岸。这是我的毕生愿望，然而再过五年我就失去了实现它的可能性。

我要逃婚。这个疯狂想法在我大脑里炸出火星后便点燃了我的梦想。我要逃婚，我要立刻飞去美利坚，用储蓄买辆二手的越野车，然后开始我新的单身生活。

哦！我都已经想好了怎么和海关描述入境理由了：逃婚来实现梦想，简直酷毙了。


End file.
